1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens elements and, particularly, to a lens element for an optical communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical communication apparatus generally include a number of photoelectric elements for emitting/receiving optical signals, a number of optical fibers for transmitting optical signals, and a lens element for optically coupling the photoelectric elements with the optical fibers. The photoelectric elements are typically positioned on a surface of a printed circuit board (PCB). The photoelectric elements emit/receive optical signals with a transmitting direction substantially perpendicular to the surface of the PCB, and a transmitting direction of optical signals in the optical cable is substantially parallel to the surface of the PCB. Therefore, a transmitting direction of the optical signals should be deflected for substantial 90 degrees by a deflecting structure, thus the photoelectric elements and the optical fiber can be optically coupled with each other. The deflecting structure is typically designed by defining a groove with a deflecting surface in the lens element. However, the deflecting structure will increase a difficulty of manufacturing the coupler. Further, because the deflecting surface is formed in an inner space of the lens element, a quality of the deflecting surface is difficult to be ensured.
What is needed therefore is a lens element addressing the limitations described.